


Burn Out

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Burn Out, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Self-Esteem Issues, platonic or romantic, self deprecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Roman is feeling uncreative.





	Burn Out

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by @thisalienartist on tumblr: "Fuck my life"

"Ugh!" Roman groaned, nothing was going right. All the ideas he tried to create into something just crumbled and mushed together. "Fuck my life." Roman mumbled.  
  
"Woah there Princey," Virgil remarked, "What's with the language? You sound like me."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous!" Roman huffed, "I would never sound like you, you, you... ugh! I can't do anything right!"  
  
"I don't know Princey, swearing, self hatred, self deprecation, sounds pretty familiar. What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing is coming out right! I can't even think if a creative nickname for you anymore. My whole purpose is to create! So what am I without that?"  
  
Virgil smirked, "Sounds like burn out to me."  
  
"Huh?" Roman snorted, "Me? Getting burnt out? I shouldn't think so!"  
  
"Come on Princey, take a break. You'll be more creative if your not just staring at a blank piece of paper."  
  
"Perhaps you're right..." Roman trailed off.  
  
"Of course I am. Come on I'll let you pick the movie."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this short little one-shot! 
> 
> Tumblr- @thesentientmango 
> 
> ~Mango <3


End file.
